gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaeed Taihou
Zaeed Taihou is a Senior at Gekkoukan, posessing the Persona Indrajit of the Sun Arcana. His main weapons are firearms, and he tends to be a good resource for combat tactics. Zaeed is currently MIA. Personality Due to his upbrining, and thus lack of social skills, Zaeed tends to be polite and aloof with those he knows, often coming off as abrasive without meaning to. He does not trust easily, and will always be suspicious of any newcomer. Those he does trust, he tends to be less cold towards, but still never lowers his guard. If you are fighting alongside Zaeed, however, he will do his best to avoid casualties. His policy is to always avoid casualties while in command. Paranoia is one of Zaeed's biggest traits, and his posessions prove it. Chances are, he's bugged most, if not all the rooms in a building by the time he walks through it. Zaeed owns enough guns and ammunition to wage a war, and prides himself on being as prepared as possible for any mission. The shadows, however, are a much diifferent threat than what Zaeed is used to, and he has been forced to change up his tactics repeatedly as the threat escalates. This has caused him some frustration. Despite his seriousness, he has an underlying optimism. Zaeed is prone to miscalculation, often to his severe detriment. Appearance Zaeed is half middle-eastern from his mother, half Japanese from his father. As such, he tends to have a mixture of features. His skin is a light brown similar to his mother's, but his facial features are indicative of his father's side. Zaeed keeps his black hair cut short, military style. Multiple scars, from a variety of wounds, cover his body. He is fairly well built, and keeps himself in shape. He has a large vertical scar going down the left side of his face, through his eye. His left eye is covered in an eyepatch. Most striking about Zaeed's appearance is that he is missing his left leg below the knee, and instead has a metal prosthetic. His left hand has undergone serious reconstructive surgery, with his wrist and hand reinforced with metal wiring. The index and middle fingers have been replaced by metal prosthetics. He has taken to wearing a grey scarf, worn and somewhat tattered. In battle, he throws on a bulletproof vest on top of his normal shirt, and swtiches his pants for combat fatigues. Zaeed also tends to wear military combat boots. Relationships Zaeed has very few people he can call his friends. Indeed, it is unknown if he truly understands friendship. He will keep others at a distance, and has a tight control on his emotions and expressions, not allowing others to know what he is thinking. Zaeed does not shake hands, or even bother to smile when meeting someone new. Mari Tsukimi: One of the few people Zaeed trusts in any way. They were friends, or rather as close to friends as Zaeed would allow, through middle school. They met again in the recent crisis. Zaeed shows some concern for her safety. Levanin Tadakatsu: Zaeed sees him as a good partner in combat, and respects his abilities. Seiji Mudo: Zaeed respects Seiji as a good fighter, and relies on him to keep an eye on things when Zaeed is not around. Daichi Koga: Zaeed recently invited him into Umbra, as a useful asset in communicating with Shin. Kelsey Alexander: As a teacher, Kelsey has some of Zaeed's respect. Seto Unmei: Seto and Zaeed fought eachother when the Shadow in Seto's sword took over him. In the process, Zaeed almost died. Zaeed feels that Seto is a liability, so long as he is unable to properly control his sword. Rose: Zaeed views Rose with some suspicion. The fact that she is an android, and one made for combat, alongside her knowledge of the Dark Hour makes her difficult for Zaeed to trust. He reconciled, somewhat, after the reconnaisance mission into Tartarus. However, Zaeed still harbors a degree of mistrust for Rose, making their interactions somewhat awkward and cold, if not abrasive. So long as Rose remains important to the mission, however, Zaeed will work with her. Ichisake Takimoto: Zaeed respects Ichisake, as he is the supervisor of the dorm, and thus, a higher authority'.' Everyone Else: Zaeed does not trust the other residents, but has agreed to protect them as much as possible. He views them as being somewhat weak, and has made it his mission to make sure they are all strong and well-prepared for the battles to follow. Persona Weapon: Zaeed is skilled in all manner of firearms and explosives. His primary weapon is an M1911 Pistol. Zaeed will switch out his loadout further depending on the mission. He has all manner of weaponry locked away in his dorm. Because of his choice in weaponry, Zaeed cannot use the pistol-designed evoker, and instead uses one that resembles a wristwatch. Persona: Indrajit *'Arcana:' Sun *'Abilities: '''Physical(Pierce) and Healing, with a Fire Auxiliary *'Stats:' STR:5, MAG:1, END:5, AGL:2, LUK:2 *'Weak:' Wind *'Resist:' Pierce *'Skills:' Grand Tack, Blast Arrow, Diarahan, Recarm, Amrut, Deadeye, Null Fear, Apt Pupil *'Apppearance:''' A tall man, incredibly strong, with gray skin, black eyes, black hair, and a crest of flame on his chest. His torso is bare, but he has shoulder armor, gauntlets, and greaves of a golden color. He wields a massive greatbow, taller than he is, and the arrows fired from it can be likened to javelins. Story Zaeed was born to a young woman in a war-torn region of the middle east, where he was raised by her until he was 5. Day to day life consisted of moving from refugee camp to camp, scrounging for food and water, and dodging land mines. When she died of sickness, he was picked up by a mercenary group, given a gun, and told to fight. Over the next 6 years, Zaeed was forced to fight in countless engagements. He was quick to adapt, teaching himself how to use any weapon he found on the field, all so he could survive. By the age of 12, Zaeed was a near-expert in the most commonly used firearms and explosives. He eventually was found among the corpses of his fellow teammates by a UN Peacekeeping force, but refused to say anythig about his past or what had caused his team's death. Zaeed did say what happened to his mother, and who she said his father was: A man named Ryotaro Taihou. He gave no other information, and the UN report only states that he was found in a warzone. Zaeed was sent to live with his next closest kin: a distant uncle, apparently related to his father. He inherited his father's name, despite never meeting him, and struggled to fit into normal life, despite going through a lot of therapy. Zaeed had an interest in finding out what happened to his father, but all information simply said he disappeared around the same time as Zaeed's birth. As far as Zaeed is concerned, the only reason he has the name Taihou is for legal reasons. Still, he could not find it within himself to properly mesh wiith his new family. At the age of 17, Zaeed moved out, deciding to go to Gekkoukan, in order to escape somewhat from his family ties. Zaeed seems to have adapted quickly to the crisis with the Shadows, once more stepping back into his former shoes as a warrior. He has an interesting relationship with his persona. Indrajit seems to constantly test Zaeed, seeking to make him stronger, to become a "Conqueror", claiming that nothing, no god or man, should stand between them and victory. Zaeed, for the most part, seems to agree with this philosophy, and wishes to use his new powers to destroy the Shadows. Zaeed may even be more comfortable in the Dark Hour than he is in his everyday life. He shows great concern for the residents of the Dorm, and continually works to ensure their safety and that they can keep on fighting. But this, too, may just be another mission to him. To this end, He created Umbra, an independent secret organization. Consisting of himself, Levanin, Seiji, Mari, and Daichi, their goal is to work towards keeping the Dorm safe from all external threats, so that they may focus on the main threat at hand. After an investigation mission to Tokyo, upon which Zaeed went alone, he went missing, and has not been seen or heard from since. Category:Characters Category:Sun